The Prophesy of Inarel Arneosla
by Rebel Sorceress
Summary: Out of the darkness a girl will come. So begins the second prophesy of Raven. A prophesy that sends Raven on a quest to find Beast Boy but as their love grows so does a danger that could cost Beast boy his life.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own the show, wish I did, and hate whoever got it canceled with a passion.

A/N: Yes paragraphs like a book deal with it.

Prologue

The sun beat down on Raven bathing her in its unbearable heat. She cursed herself for wearing black. Looking out over the great expanse of endless desert, she began to lose hope. She had run out of food days ago and had recently drunk the last of her water. The reason for her flight through this perilous desert was so she could find Beast Boy.

Recently she had had a vision and then she suddenly knew where he was… just like that. Unfortunately she was unable to teleport there for some reason so she simply flew on. She remembered when she had told the other Titans, expecting them to be thrilled with the discovery. Sadly enough they had dreamt of finding him so often that they merely dismissed it as Ravens longing to see her friend one last time.

However she believed he was out there. She knew he was alive and she thought she could find him. But she feared that with her hunger and dehydration that she was just flying in circles now.

That's when she saw it, an oasis in the middle of that god forsaken desert. Lush green plants grew there around ponds and dazzling waterfalls. Numerous building stood proudly; their architecture reaching gracefully towards the sun whilst their windows reflected it. A lone man ran out to greet her.

'Is this just another hallucination?' Raven wondered. If it was she didn't think it would last. The phantom of death already was whispering sweet words, seducing her into the eternal sleep. As the stranger drew closer she made a realization. The man had green skin.

"Beast Boy…" she whispered his name as she slipped out of consciousness, falling from the sky. The man caught the young woman in his arms and stared at her face. It had been many years since he had seen it last. Beast Boy smiled to himself brushing a sapphire strand of her off of her face before carrying his long lost friend into his oasis.


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion

Chapter 1:

Raven's eyes fluttered open. Where was she? The recent events came crashing down upon her like a tsunami. She sat up quickly, that was a mistake. The room lurched around her spinning violently. She lay back down, closing her eyes, taking in the comfort of the soft material. Then she sat up again this time more slowly. After sitting there for a while pondering what to do next the door slid open with a quiet swish. Her rescuer entered and crossed the room to a small bureau; where he removed his belt and placed it with its sheathed sword on the desk.

"Beast Boy?" asked Raven in a voice so near a whisper it was a miracle he heard her. He turned around surprised to see her there but he suddenly looked away embarrassed. "What's wrong?" she looked down realizing that she was only in her under garments. She gasped pulling the blankets around her, wondering how that could have happened. Beast boy turned to face her; a blush contrasting drastically against his green skin.

"Hey Rae," he said while a hand scratched nervously at the back of his head "It seems when I told flora to give you the best room she thought I meant here."

"Whey did you leave?" Blurted out Raven with a hurt look on her face.

"I… that is, Raven you know I'm no good with words!" he laughed sadly "I meant to come back. I just needed some air so I decided to fly above jump city for awhile. You must understand. I was mad, confused… I just didn't get Terra!"

"Beast Boy," Raven whispered softly "What happened?"

"I met Flora." As he said this his expression changed drastically, as only Beast Boys can, from on of depression to pure joy. Raven looked down saddened. So… he'd fallen in love; she felt like a fool. Beast boy noticed her expression and laughed. "She's my sister!" Raven stared at him shocked a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Your sister?"

"Yep, can you believe it? Everyone here is like me! Well, sorta… I'll show you later but now you need to sleep. I'll answer all your questions in the morning." He started to leave but paused as he did so. Looking back at her happily "Night Rae." And with that the door slid closed behind him. Raven lay down again. Considering that she had been through so much recently she fell asleep surprisingly fast for there was only one thought that filled her mind.

'Beast Boy.'

When she awoke she sensed she wasn't alone. She sat up quickly poised for an attack. A young woman turned to her. The woman had green skin and hair, pointed ears and fangs. But it wasn't any of these things that made Raven stare in shock, it was her eyes. She had Beast Boys eyes. This was his sister.

"Flora?" she said unsurely. The woman smiled.

"Yes, and you're Raven." Raven nodded in acknowledgement to this statement "Your clothes were kind of a wreck. I tried to fix them but, well… I brought you a dress. My brother says you hate them but he also said you liked these colors so I hope it will do." Flora held up a black dress with exquisite blue beading.

"Will it fit?" asked a skeptical Raven staring at the large dress.

"Oh yes! Our dresses mold themselves to fit their wearer" Flora insisted "Come now; try it on." Shyly Raven slipped into the dress. Without warning the fabric twisted and writhed around her body like a snake. It was a strange feeling. Soon the material settled and Raven found a dress that, for a dress, was quite comfortable. Flora handed her a blue cloak that was much like her own. Raven draped it across her shoulders admiring the raven shaped clasp which she was sure was in no way a coincidence. "Your hair is lovely!" the green girl sighed "I hear you used to wear it short! I'm glad you grew it out with color like that cutting it off it a waste."

"I've been meaning to cut it. All this hair just gets in the way." she mumbled blowing a stray out of her face.

"I shall put it up for you?" Flora said as a question.

"Yes." Answered Raven not sure of what else to say. Flora beamed. She talked while doing Ravens hair and Raven noticed that many of the things she said sounded like something Beast Boy would say. She even cracked the same bad jokes. "Come see!" she exclaimed when she had finished. Raven got up and crossed to the mirror and gasped in shock.

She didn't even recognize herself. The gown glittered in the early morning light and complimented her hourglass figure magnificently. It flowed outward at her hips so that the skirt swirled gently around her legs as she moved. The cape unlike her old one did not allow her to hide inside but instead cascaded down her back. Her ratty unmanageable hair was pulled into a sleek French twist with sapphire gems scattered throughout. To her surprised she actually looked… feminine.

"Isn't it too much?" she asked staring at her reflection unsurely.

"Oh no! Look at me!" Indeed Flora was also in an incredible gown; hers of lavender. "Everyone here is dressed like this and you're our honored guest. It's not very often that we have guests. Most don't survive the journey. Raven grimaced thinking of the trip.

"You are very lucky, or very very powerful." She said eyes wide. Then she grinned slyly. "My brother says it's the second." Flora turned away "Come, I'll take you to him." They left Beast Boys bedroom and headed down the hall together. Beautiful Murals covered the ceiling depicting scenes of nature from around the globe. Huge windows lined the walls letting in the sunlight. As they left the building Raven braced herself for a wave of heat but surprisingly enough it was quite cool. A slight breeze toyed with the hem of her cape.

Beast Boy sat at a table laden with exotic fruits and pastries. He was wearing his usual purple; however his outfit was slightly different. It fit with the medieval style of this place perfectly. His hair was longer now, but it was still as shaggy as when he was a Titan. Raven stared it shock he had changed so much. The scrawny kid she once knew was gone and in his place was a man. His jaw was now much more angular and it seemed to Raven that he'd been working out. She instantly shook the thought from her mind wondering if her flight through that desert had caused brain damage.

"Raven!" he yelled jumping up "Wow, you look…" now it was his turn to take in the changes "I mean, uh, come and sit." He said awkwardly offering Raven a chair. Flora giggled quietly.

"I shall leave now, I have much to do." Soon she was gone leaving the two Titans alone together.

"Well," said Raven shifting nervously in her skirt "It's nice here." Beast Boy grinned as he looked around his home.

"I really love it here."

"What happened Beast Boy?" she asked sadly. He sighed looking at her through big green eyes.

"They needed me. Flora needed my help."

"With what?"

"Their city was under attack by Brother Blood." He said grimly

"Brother Blood? What would Blood want with them?"

"Their heroes too, but at the time they didn't have much experience. You see Flora and the rest of the Naturlings had foiled an attack against the Titans that we didn't even know about!"

"I'm lost. Naturlings?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"That's what I am." He said proudly "A Naturling, someone with powers that are nature related. For example Flora communicates with and controls plants."

"So you helped them, but what then? Why did you stay? Why didn't you come home?" she said temper rising.

"You know what it's like to be alone." He said meeting her gaze "What if you found others like you? From Azerath, trying to control their emotions? What would you do?" She looked down knowing that if that had happened she probably would have reacted the same way. "Besides Rae, I was always last. Always the lowest on the team. Always in the way."

"That's not true, we needed you!"

"But they needed me more! I'm their leader Raven! Can you believe it! I've never been able to lead anything and now I lead this! Hundreds of people, Rae, people like me!"

"You could have at least called." She said sourly.

"That's not fair! They wouldn't let me! They said I could stay with them or leave, but if I left I would lose all memory of them and my time here. I couldn't lose Flora. I didn't want to be alone again."

"You were never alone, Beast Boy. The Titans were there for you. I was there for you. It's been nine years."

"Eight years, eleven months, and seven days." He corrected her.

"Beast Boy? You didn't forget about us?"

"I never forgot; not for a moment. I thought about you everyday." he gave her a little smile before changing the subject "I do get out though, but only to save the world. Never any fun; I feel like Robin."

"He loosened up after Tokyo for a bit, but now he's tense again. This time for different reasons." Raven told him. Beast boy looked at her quizzically "Oh, I forgot you don't know. He's married."

"To who?!?!" he asked excitedly. Though he had changed drastically it was easy for Raven to see that the old Beast Boy was still inside of him.

"Starfire." She announced. Beast Boy jumped up knocking over his chair.

"No way! Their relationship lasted! Ha, I knew it! They are so perfect together!" he yelled pumping a fist into the air. Suddenly he remembered what Raven had said only moments before. "Wait, you said he's tense. What's wrong? Oh man is it not working out or something? Are they ok? Shit! Is it Slade? What did he do now? They totally belong together. What could possibly screw up their relationship?" Considering how quickly he was speaking Raven wondered how she was supposed to understand him.

"Not sure what you just said but… they're fine. Our fearless leader's just been freaking out ever since he found out that Star is pregnant." Beast boys jaw dropped when he heard this.

"Dude! A mini-Titan! Sweet!" he paused "Wow… I haven't said dude in years. I seriously do need to get out more."

"Come back to the tower."

"I can't." he said sadly sitting back down. "I don't want to lose nine years of memory." Reality hit Raven like an eighteen wheeler.

"If I leave I won't remember this will I?"

"No. The Naturlings are very paranoid. They'll erase your memories and replace them with new ones. You'll think that I'm dead." he answered eyes downcast, then he looked up conviction in his eyes "I've made my decision. I'm going with you." Raven actually smiled as he said this "Maybe I can convince the council to bend the rules a bit."

"After all you are their leader." She pointed out. He flashed her, his trade mark grin that she'd missed so much.

A/N: Don't worry the Logan family will tie in later. I'm not a complete ignoramus.


	3. Chapter 2: Recognition

Disclaimer: Don't own the show. I didn't last chapter either. Hmm… disclaimers are troublesome.

Chapter 2: Recognition

As the two Titans headed down the hallway a thought occurred to Best Boy (a rare occurrence indeed).

"So… Robin and Starfire huh?" he said nervously "What about you?"

"What about me?" she asked eyebrow cocked in interest before tripping on her gown and muttering curses under her breath.

"Any romances in your life?"

"No." Then came the silence. That horrible awkward silence that makes you want to curl up and die. Finally Raven could no longer take the oppressive silence.

"What about you?"

"Nothing to report… but I must admit I have become quite the heartthrob around here." He stated with a pride filled grin.

"Heartthrob? You? Only in _your_ mind Beast Boy."

"No really!" he insisted as they turned the corner "For your infor…" They practically barreled into a group of giggling women. One of them jumped to the front of the group. She had paper white gown, hair and skin which seemed to glow faintly. Her gown had a slight periwinkle tint and her eyes glittered in hypnotic silver. All in all she was beautiful in a strange unearthly sort of way. That is she was mesmerizing until she spoke revealing her high whiney excuse for a voice.

"Hi Atherton, sweetie! Where've you been?" she said sweetly twirling a lock of pearly hair. Raven once again raised an eyebrow as Beast Boy gave you an 'I told you so' look.

"Atherton?" asked Raven a triumphant smile creeping onto her face; an embarrassed look finding it's way to Beast Boys.

"Um, it's sorta my name." he said scratching the back of his head. Raven simply stared at him.

"Well of course it's his name! What else would you call him?" inquired the girl giggling obnoxiously.

"Well for the first sixteen years of his life he was known as Beast Boy." Raven turned to him "And whatever happened to Garfield Logan?" A chorus of giggles escaped the gaggle of girls.

"Look I'll explain later," he muttered before raising his voice back to conversing level "Raven meet Luna; Luna, Raven." Immediately Luna stiffened and began to evaluate Raven from top to bottom as if she were the enemy.

"_This_ is Raven? Hmm, Atherton the way you praised her I was expecting her to be more, well… just _more_ really." She shrugged and began to examine her nails. Beast Boy feared where this was headed.

"Oh look at the time!" he laughed pretending to examine a watch "Let's go Rae!"

"So nice to meet you." lied Luna with an obviously false smile as Beast Boy scurried down the corridor dragging Raven behind him. Beast Boy waited till Luna was out of ear shot before letting out a sigh and a laugh simultaneously as he turned to Raven.

"Thank you!"

"For what." she asked, emotions now fully suppressed.

"For not blowing her head into itty bitty bits!" he laughed. Out of the corner of his eye he could have sworn he saw a hint of a smile. "Luna's a bitch I know. I give you my full and complete permission but only after we're on our way out of here. Oh, and I have to be there to see it."

"What did she mean by 'the way you praised me'?"

"I uh, talk about the Titans a lot." He knew that didn't exactly answer her question but the real answer was much too embarrassing.

Finally they reached the council chamber. The huge oak doors swung open yet Raven could not tell who or what had opened them. The room, unlike most of this place Raven had seen so far, had no windows lining the large circular room but instead the walls were carved to illustrate the histories and great battles of the Naturlings. The immense dome ceiling was made entirely out of glass; so that the late morning light streamed in through to warm the room. Raven noticed that the room was designed so that the first thing that the light illuminated was a raised golden throne causing it to shine. On the left was a table at which sat half a dozen men and women. To the right was a table with about three occupants.

Before they had entered Beast Boy had explained that the six people to the left were the council members. They held all the true power in the kingdom and that Beast Boy was more of a figure head. The other table had people who wished to have their opinions heard, bring a topic to the council, or just listen to government decisions and policies.

Raven focused her attention on making a good impression. After all these were the people who would ultimately decide if Beast boy would rejoin the Titans. She held her head high and walked carefully making sure not to trip on her dress. She sat down gracefully in the Naturling fashion, which Flora had taught her, at the guest table. Once she looked up she gasped. Somehow Beast Boy had changed in the moments between the hall and the room. He now wore an intricately pattered waistcoat of a deep purple. His unruly hair was still as unruly as before but now had a sleek look to it. He was sitting perfectly erect upon the throne a crown resting upon his head. Beast Boy wasn't just a leader he was a king.

In that moment she realized how much he had changed. It surprised and saddened her. He had grown up without her and she knew nothing about this new Beast Boy. No, not Beast Boy; he was Atherton now. But could she ever see him as Atherton? It was hard but it seemed to her the Beast Boy she once knew, though alive, was gone. She gazed sadly at the powerful leader on the throne and realized that the goofy kid she once knew had finally earned the title of Beast Man. He looked over and gave her his trademark grin; she returned this with a small smile of her own. So he still was the Titan that Raven had been friends with all those years ago. He was still the same silly changeling. He was still the guy who tried to make her laugh and open up. He was still Beast Boy and he always would be.

Raven waited patiently as the council discussed a variety of topics. Finally, when all other matters had been resolved it was her turn. She was about to rise but Best Boy beat her to it.

"Greetings council, greetings friends." He said eyes roving the room resting on Raven just a moment longer than the others. "I come before you today to ask something that I never thought I would," he paused for dramatic effect, the council looked on with interest "I wish to leave the Naturlings." Gasps of shock filled the room at these words. "I know it is against the rules. I am well aware that it is forbidden to leave with memory of this place, but you know me. You trust me enough to give me the honor of leading our fine nation. You see though I truly do love it here my heart lies elsewhere." he said gazing at Raven eyes full of compassion. "You are my family and this is my home yet I feel the same way about the Titans and Jump City. If you bid me farewell I swear to you that I will return, not as your leader but as your guest. I shall not abandon you completely."

"Are you mad?" shouted an elderly manta the councils table "You are a king! This is your life and you'd toss it aside as if it were rubbish!" Beast Boys face held no expression what so ever. In its stead was a cold indifference that chilled the man to the bone. He quickly dropped into his chair shrinking under Beast Boys fierce glare.

'Well that's new.' thought an impressed Raven. His demeanor softened considerably.

"Are there any questions?" he asked calmly.

"Why now?" inquired a woman with turquoise hair. Beast Boy signaled to Raven; she crossed the room to his side.

"Members of the council, I am honored to present a friend and a Titan, Raven." From the council a middle aged man stood face pale and contorted with fear. Slowly he raised a trembling finger pointing it at Raven.

"She is a creature of darkness from the land of Azerath… the prophesized one!" Some of the council members gasped at this accusation; others looked around as if searching for the answer that would resolve their confusion. The woman with the turquoise hair was once again the only one able to form a coherent sentence.

"Is…is this true?"

"No." he replied "She is a woman of light and beauty. True she is of Azerath and her father is Trigon." More gasps at this. "But they have battled many times. We battled him yet it was always Raven who used her spirit of light to vanquish that of darkness."

"She looks pretty dark to me." Grumbled the same elderly man that had spoken before; apparently unable to learn from his mistakes. At this point beast boy was starting to lose his cool.

"With her power combined with her past it is impossible to stay light constantly. She was born into darkness but hates it, fights it! I swear to you she is good!" he growled letting a bit of his animalistic nature show through.

"Give us proof!" shouted a young man with impossibly orange hair "Show us these so called powers of the light!"

"They are only triggered when needed most!"

"We will not allow you to be swept away by a creature of the night!" Shouts of approval rang through the council. Suddenly Beast Boy heard something next to him. It was faint almost inaudible. He looked next to him to see Raven, head bent looking at her feet. He had never seen her this… vulnerable.

"Hmm?" he asked to busy staring at the girl beside him to use actual words. Underneath the veil of hair her mouth began to form quiet words.

"No. No. They can't keep you any longer. I won't lose you again. I won't go back to wondering whether or not your alive or…" She looked up. Her eyes seemed to tell Beast boy everything and nothing at the same time. They overflowed with despair. A small amount of misery trickled down her cheek. "My powers are needed now. I won't leave without you."

Slowly she rose in the air until she was a good foot off the ground. Without warning she threw her head back as if she were singing to the heavens yet no sound escaped her lips. Instead she began to glow. Dimly at first but soon the celestial glow became too intense for all in the room and they were forced to avert their eyes. Then it was gone.

Raven floated there as she had before however she was no longer Raven, her short pin straight hair descended in loose ringlets to her waist, swirling around in a nonexistent wind. A beautiful gown of pearly white clung to her figure but gave way at the elbows and knees. Unfurling like huge calla lilies. The dress danced in the same wind that was not there; fabric playing around her legs reveling a pair of dainty bare feet. She wore no jewelry to accent the simple dress nevertheless she had an inhuman elegance. A kind of angelic grace.

She slowly met the eyes of everyone in the room, evaluating their reactions. When she looked at Beast Boy she could see shock evident on his face; feel it in her mind. It was his turn to be surprised by the change. She smiled. Beast Boy was stunned for as he starred into her eyes he saw the wisdom and knowledge of the centuries. As if she was all knowing. Beast Boy may have become a king but Raven… she was a goddess. Raven noticed the look on the man who had criticized her so and laughed; her voice flitting over notes like a butterfly in the wind.

"I believe that you recognize me now?"

"Inarel Arneosla!" he gasped 'I... I am so sorry! I did not realize. My humblest apologies. You may leave the city whenever you please!" with shock he realized how rude that sounded "Or you can stay, whatever you wish!"

"And what of my friend the one you call king?"

"Oh he may go! No memory wipe! Whatever you wish!"

Once again Raven began to glow. Brighter and brighter until at last the intensity was unbearable and Beast Boy was forced to look away, a hand over his eyes. When he opened them he was back in his room. He looked around; there was Raven once again in black.

A/N: more to come soon and you're questions will be answered. I just have to find the rough draft first… not sure where I put it. He he…


End file.
